


The Whisper

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	The Whisper

“Stop looking at me like that,” she said, her voice soft and profoundly sad.

“Like what?” Emma replied, but Regina already turned her back to her, her hand reaching up to move the curtain and peek out of the window. Emma wondered what was she seeing there in the pitch black darkness. They were both tired, their energy gone. They’ve really hit the bottom this time.

“Like I’m your everything,” she finally answered, startling Emma with merely a whisper.

“Regina, I-” she started once she found her voice.

“Please, don’t.” Regina interrupted her and then walked out of the room.


End file.
